


5:41 PM

by Neko_ryn



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Grinding, Im laughing as I write this tags, M/M, Making Out, Timestamp, clothed grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: Others always had the wrong understanding of his relationship with Yuto and Wooseok. They thought Wooseok was the untamable looking to take things for himself and Yuto was just quiet and gentle. They were very, very wrong. In reality, Wooseok was always gentle and even shy. But Yuto, he was always going around with a hungry gaze and taking what he wanted from his boyfriends. Wooseok was compliant and tender. Hyunggu liked a little bit more of competition.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Implied Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	5:41 PM

**Author's Note:**

> I want you all to know that I don’t really write this kind of stuff often, it just happened cause of a tumblr post I saw, but I still hope you enjoy it sknsknskns Remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked it!

Hyunggu woke up from his nap when he felt the weight of someone lying down on him, perfectly lining up their bodies. He stirred, lazily, as soft lips traced the skin of his neck and pulled a pleased sigh out of him. He knew, without looking, that the person trying to rile him up was none other than Yuto. Contrary to most people’s beliefs, it was always Yuto.

Others always had the wrong understanding of his relationship with Yuto and Wooseok. They thought Wooseok was the untamable looking to take things for himself and Yuto was just quiet and gentle. They were very, very wrong. In reality, Wooseok was always gentle and even shy. But Yuto, he was always going around with a hungry gaze and taking what he wanted from his boyfriends. Wooseok was compliant and tender. Hyunggu liked a little bit more of competition.

“What are you doing?” Hyunggu slurred, trying to rub his eyes open.

“Kissing you,” Yuto replied simply.

He propped himself up with both hands and easily captured Hyunggu’s lips to keep him from talking. Hyunggu groaned and tangled his hands on Yuto’s hair, pushing him closer. Yuto complied and gently lowered himself, letting his weight trap Hyunggu’s smaller frame against the mattress. He bit on the lower lip of the younger before sucking on it, causing him to buck his hips slightly. Yuto let go and grinned.

“Needy,” he muttered, elbows propped at each side of Hyunggu.

“Says the one who woke me up just to make out.” Hyunggu pulls on his hair harder, causing Yuto to growl. “God, your voice is so hot,” he mutters as he goes to bite and suck on his throat, feeling a surge of possession fill his gut.

Hyunggu continues with his endeavors as he spreads his legs to make it easier for Yuto’s body to fit against his. Yuto growls and moans as he is marked up, softly grinding against his boyfriend who’s failing to keep him still by wrapping his legs around him. Hyunggu pulls away and admires his work, caressing the skin that has started to bruise. Yuto can’t help the mewl that escapes his lips as he bucks his hips up and makes Hyunggu moan too.

The tallest captures his lips again and presses harder against him as he continues to roll his hips. Hyunggu can’t let himself fall behind as he pulls on Yuto’s hair and bites and suckles on his lips, breathy moans filling up the room as they make out. It feels almost suffocating, but Hyunggu loves the feeling of being trapped under Yuto’s bigger frame. It’s exhilarating and turns him on more than he would like to admit.

Yuto starts speeding up and Hyunggu rolls his hips to meet him hallway. It’s almost embarrassing how they’re fully clothed and grinding on each other like a pair of thirsty teenagers. Neither mind as Hyunggu arches his back to receive him better and pulls on his hair like his life depends on it. Yuto kisses him open-mouthed, depositing vague traces of kisses on his jaw and cheeks.

Hyunggu can’t help it as he finishes first, a loud and trembling mess. Yuto follows suit with a contained grunt, letting himself plop on Hyunggu and making him huff. They kiss a little more, lazy and slow this time, as they recover from their little make-out session.

“I’m going to kill you,” Hyunggu mutters softly as he massages his boyfriend’s scalp, feeling just a little sorry for pulling so hard on him.

“Am I on laundry duty this week?” Yuto asks sheepishly, eyes fluttering closed in satisfaction from the massage.

“Yes, you definitely are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, remember to leave a comment and give kudos, it keeps me going! And don’t hesitate to talk to me through my social media:  
> [Tumblr](http://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/soft_bluenicorn)  
> [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/soft_bluenicorn)  
> 


End file.
